1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burner/hot air generator device with a riser, usable in particular, but not exclusively, for low-temperature heating of a plastic film, for example a polyethylene film, for the retraction thereof using a gas flow coming from the combustion of a combustible gas such as propane and air or to place thermoplastic material on the ground. These devices are generally referred to as heat-shrink guns.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heat-shrink gun is essentially made up of a tap actuated by a trigger to supply a venturi, from an external gas source, for example a GPL, at a pressure greater than atmospheric pressure. An “atmospheric gas-air” flammable mixture forms in the venturi and emerges in an ignition chamber. The gaseous mixture thus formed is ignited at the terminals of a spark plug by a spark whereof the electric energy is produced by an electric piezoelectric lighter situated inside the gun and actuated when the trigger is pushed in.
The lighter, with time, delivers a weaker and weaker voltage that leads to user to have to actuate the trigger several times to obtain ignition. Changing the lighter requires the intervention of a technician, often an outside one, which in that case immobilizes the equipment for several days. This gun generally being crucial to the daily shipment of a business's production, it is often observed that users prefer to lose time with lighting difficulties rather than be separated from their gun, which would lead to no longer being able to shrink packaging, therefore making it impossible for them to ship their production in due time.